Não é engraçado?
by Sin-kun
Summary: Heero, depois de deixar o namorado sem satisfações, volta e tenta reconciliar a relação com Duo. Será que o americano vai aceitar o soldado perfeito de volta?


Não é engraçado?   
Ain't it funny

**Ain´t it funny  
It´s been awhile since  
You came around**  
  
"Seus olhos são lindos sabia?" Você me disse enquanto me acariciava a face, sorrindo. Acabávamos de fazer amor. "Acho que foi com eles que você me conquistou."  
Sorri malicioso e perguntei "Só com eles?". Você riu alto e negou "Claro que não... com seu peito, com seu um umbigo, com seu..., mas principalmente — me virou de bruços — com isso aqui!" Você estapeou minha bunda com vontade, rimos muito e fizemos amor mais uma vez.  
  
**Now ya wanna see  
What´s goin´ down  
**  
"E tipo... voce voltou pra cá pra ver como estávamos?" Confirmo irônico. "Hum... " responde, desanimado, mas convincente. Até parece que esqueceu quanto tempo ficamos juntos. Hee-chan, você não consegue mais mentir pra mim, você não percebe? Determinado a mostrar-lhe os outros viro-me para te guiar "...E pra falar com você, Duo"  
  
**Tryin´ to tell me  
Why ya want my time**  
  
Não disse? Agora seu tom de voz não parece mentir. Será que está falando a verdade? Há! Duvido. Você nunca disse a verdade. Agora tenho saudade de quando você era o Soldado Perfeito, você não tinha por que mentir.  
"Er... você tem tempo?" Você tenta, vendo que não dei importância. Fito-o de rabo-de-olho; você até parece com medo. "Talvez, provoquei, por que deveria ter?" Acho que te peguei de surpresa. Você acha que me conhece? Eu mudei.  
"Tenho que falar com você sobre o que tivemos... quer dizer que temos... você entende. Acho que a gente não devia deixar isso escapar assim... tão fácil, aquilo tudo... não significou nada pra você?"  
  
**Tryin´ to tell me  
How I´m on your mind  
**  
Blah, Blah, Blah... E você quer que eu acredite? Você ainda pensa como o Soldado Perfeito, não conhece as erronias da vida. Isso foi o clichê mais clichê que eu achei que alguém seria capaz de dizer.  
"Você devia ter dito isso há 3 meses!" Cutuco "Duo... Eu penso em você toda hora, cada minuto que passa eu me lembro de você, de como foi estar com você, de como... eu te amo!"  
  
**See it never had  
To be this way**  
  
"Ah ama? — questiono sarcástico — Então por que não me amou antes de pensar em ir? Antes de pegar suas coisas e sair sem deixar nenhum bilhete?" Aumento meu tom de voz, mas logo retomo ao sarcasmo leve e torturante "Ah Heero... não tinha que ter sido desse jeito. Se você me amasse antes, não teríamos de passar por isso. Podia ter sido muito mais fácil, mas você escolheu de outro jeito."  
  
**You should´ve never played  
The games you played**  
  
Desde a declaração creio que ele não viu meus olhos tão faiscantes como agora. Quem mandou brincar comigo? Você não devia ter jogado o jogo que jogou, por que esqueceu que EU era o peão. Você já jogou, e agora, quem vence sou eu Heero, EU.  
  
**Now I´m seein´ that  
You´re kinda lame  
**  
Você manca? Sabia que eu nem percebi...  
  
**Knowin how  
The situation change  
**  
"Então..." exijo uma reação "... vai ficar aí parado olhando pra mim?"  
  
**Ain´t that funny  
Baby that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
Now I can smile and say  
Ain´t that funny  
Baby that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
I´m glad I can smile and say  
Ain´t that funny**  
  
Hahahaha... sabia que você com medo é engraçado? Extremamente engraçado. Você tremendo de medo só por que eu sorrio sarcástico enquanto olho fuzilante para os olhos azuis inquietos, sem ter para onde fugir. Apenas digo simplesmente:  
"Não é engraçado?"  
  
**I remember  
How you walked away**  
  
Eu voltava pra casa com um almoço calórico típico nas mãos. Te chamei por toda a casa, mas você não respondeu. Procurei por toda parte por um vestígio seu... e sabe o que eu achei? Só uma carta. Uma carta que me disse que você foi embora. Uma maldita carta dizendo o que você não teve coragem de dizer na minha cara. E então? O que tem a dizer, soldado covarde?  
  
**Even when I tried  
To call your name  
**  
Nem quanto te vi passar à rua e você ignorou seu nome.  
  
**See at first  
I didn´t understand  
**  
Não consegui entender, nem me consolar. Você me amava não?  
  
**Now you´re lookin´  
Like a lonely man**  
  
Pelas suas condições você não arranjou ninguém. Depois daquela megera você não conseguiu mais ninguém. Está sozinho não? De amor e de amigos. Alguém que cuide de você, ou pelo menos te sustente, afinal um garoto de quinze anos não pode se sustentar sozinho, e a julgar pela sua perna machucada você não anda muito bem. Que dó do soldadinho descuidado...   
  
**I remember how you  
Did me wrong**  
  
"He-heero???" perguntei eu abismado ao telefone. "Duo? O que você está fazendo?" "Querendo entender, te trazer de volta... Heero eu te amo, eu te amo muito, o que aconteceu?? Volta que eu tô aqui te esperando... já comprei até o jantar pra gen..." "Duo... Eu NÂO te amo"  
  
**And now you´re hurtin´  
´Cause my love is gone**  
  
O telefone caiu dos meus dedos trêmulos e jazeu no mármore frio.  
  
**Everybody gets  
A chance to burn  
You can take it  
As a lesson learned**  
  
Quando o fogo não apresenta perigo a gente deixa se queimar.  
E depois de queimado, você aprende que nem tudo que é tentador é, por instância, seguro.  
  
**Ain´t that funny  
Baby that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
Now I can smile and say  
Ain´t that funny  
Baby that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
I´m glad I can smile and say  
Ain´t that funny**  
  
Quando você me quis você me teve não? E quando você me teve... "O Amor é louco Duo... eu errei, pensei que ele não me procurasse mais, mas ele vem e volta, ainda quando é ainda mais impossível." "Ah eh? A frase "O Amor é louco Duo... eu NÃO te amo mais" te parece familiar?"  
  
**I really wish  
You wouldn´t send me gifts  
**  
Como? Um presente? Você, numa condição dessa, comprou um presente para mim??  
  
**Tryin´ to make me  
Sit and reminisce**  
  
"Por favor, sente e pelo menos aceite..."  
  
**Tryin´ to blind me  
With your blingin´ bling**  
  
MEU DEUS... como você compra um treco de prata pra mim e não tem dinheiro nem pra curar sua perna? Heero... você... me ama???  
  
**Thought I told you  
Love don´t cost a thing**  
  
"Hahaha... Você achou que eu ia cair nessa Heero?? Uau... você está assustado... realmente você achou que eu cairia nessa mentira né? Haha... Você acha que eu não percebi que foi vidro que cortou essa sua perna aí? Eu ainda sou um soldado queridinho! Vidro de vitrine não é? Você desceu ao nível tão baixo de roubar por mim. Me desculpa, mas se eu fosse me apaixonar por pingentes de prata eu me casaria com o Quatre!"  
  
**Hope you realise  
That now I´m through  
**  
"Duo... eu te amo, eu juro!" "Não duvido... o que está em ponto agora é que EU não te amo."  
  
**And I don´t ever wanna  
Hear from you**  
  
"Mas Duo... eu..." "Cala a boca Heero... nunca mais diga isso pra mim. Nunca mais!"  
  
**I had enough of  
Bein´ there for you**  
  
Cansei de te esperar... Te esperei por muito tempo e fiquei aqui para você. Mas eu já cansei disso. Cansei.  
  
**Now I´m laughin´  
Why you play the fool?**  
  
"Heero... por favor... sai da minha casa!" "Duo..." "Cale-se e sai da minha casa; AGORA!" "Não... você tem que me escutar, eu tenho muita coisa pra falar pra você e..." "Eu não tive chance de te dizer nada quanto eu te amava... amaVA, pretérito perfeito. Tá olhando o quê? Sim, estou sorrindo dá licença? Eu sou assim, por que você continua fingindo que não me conhecesse?"  
  
**Ain´t that funny  
Baby that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
Now I can smile and say  
Ain´t that funny  
Baby that you want me  
When you had me  
Love is crazy  
I´m glad I can smile and say  
Ain´t that funny  
**  
Agora eu posso sorrir e dizer: "Agora EU não te amo, isso não é engraçado?"  
  
**Baby, is that your girlfriend?  
I got my boyfriend  
But maybe  
We can be friends**  
  
Uma festa da aliança e Quatre me levou contra minha vontade. Vago fraco pelo salão e com quem eu trombo? Você... de terno! "He-heero... eu..." Me interrompo quando vejo quem está de braços dados com você... Relena Peacecraft. "Oi Duo..." ela me cumprimenta inocente "...sabia que eu e o Heero estamos finalmente namorando?"  
  
**Ain´t it funny?**  
  
"Heero!!" te grito da janela quando te vejo andar pela rua desanimado. Você se vira e sua face se ilumina de esperança. Sorrio feliz, como sorria quando andava com você. "... você se esqueceu disso!" E, em segundos o pingente já pendia no asfalto molhado e malcuidado da rua.  
  
Fim


End file.
